1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knee supporter to be used for swathing a knee in orthopedics so that it may aid the bends of the knee and may warm and protect the knee.
2. Prior Art
The knee supporter of the prior art is constructed by sewing such a face fastener male member to the back of one longitudinal end portion of a band body, which has a width sufficient for covering the cap of the knee and above and below the knee and a length sufficient for swathing the knee and which has a piled surface, as can be removably fastened to that piled surface. The knee supporter thus constructed is used by swathing the knee in it while pulling it in its stretching direction with and exposing the piled surface to the outside and by fastening the face fastener male member of the one end portion back to the piled surface to keep the swathing state.
In case the aforementioned knee supporter of the prior art is used to swath the knee, it can warm and protect the knee, as expected. However, the knee supporter grows hot and stuffy, as it is used, to given an uncomfortable feeling and obstructs the bends of the knee so that it gives inconveniences in walking and going upstairs and downstairs. Still the worse, the knee supporter swathes all the knee portions including the cap portion, the over-knee portion and the under-knee portions having different thicknesses so that its fastening degree becomes different in the individual knee portions to give a feeling of physical disorder. Another problem to be solved resides in that the knee supporter is liable to slip from its swathing position.